KDY All Terrain Recon Transport
The All Terrain Recon Transport (AT-RT) was a one-man bipedal walker used for reconnaissance and patrolling, first by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, and later on by the Galactic Empire and Alliance to Restore the Republic and was made in Kuat Drive Yards. Characteristics One of several precursors to the AT-ST walker, the AT-RT was 3.2 meters tall and 2.9 meters long, with a saddle-like seat for a single clone trooper driver. Its open cockpit design made the driver especially vulnerable to sniper fire, a notable flaw, but low costs and good visibility of the battlefield made up for this shortcoming. While other walkers like the AT-PT eliminated the flaw of the exposed driver position, the AT-PT was slower, and this made the AT-RT competitive with the former as it was capable of tremendous speeds and could also leap quite a distance thanks to its light construction . The recon walker was equipped with a nose-mounted repeating blaster cannon and mortar launcher, both of which made the walker a formidable anti-infantry unit, although a group of five walkers could easily overpower a single AAT. The AT-RT was fitted with a motion detection scanner and sensor equipment capable of providing Forward Command Centers with updated situation reports from the battlefield. AT-RTs could be deployed to the battle field in various ways. They were usually deployed from landed Acclamator-class assault ship, but this wasn't always practical for size reasons. When this occurred, they could be deployed by LAAT/is, 1 per gunship stored on the speeder bike ramp, 2 could be carried if the crew bay was empty. The walkers could also be deployed from modified AT-TEs with special cargo lifts in their back section. They could transport 2 Walkers and their riders. Advanced Recon Force troopers were known to pilot these walkers. History Due to its light construction, AT-RT walkers were especially vulnerable to heavy weapons. This led many commanders to use them in fast scout packs, such as Lightning Squadron, a team that consisted of ten ARF Troopers specially trained to operate AT-RTs. They were also used in the role of civilian (police or militia) support. Commonly, these walkers operated as picket and pathfinder units. AT-RT walkers were used on several worlds during the Clone Wars. In the Battle of Christophsis, three AT-RTs made a gallant charge into the advancing enemy lines, 2 were destroyed, and it is unknown if the last walker and it's rider returned. Prior to the battle, they were stored in the Republics forwards command center, but many were destroyed when the traitorous clone trooper Slick sabotaged the base. In the Battle of Ryloth, AT-TEs got trapped on ridge by AATs firing at their position. Mace Windu ordered the deployment of Lighting Squad. The squad and their walkers were deployed from specially adapted AT-TE with lifts in their rear section. Led by General Windu, the squad advanced on the enemy tanks, the walkers were too fast for the tanks and outflanked them easily, which allowed Lightning to attack the tanks from behind targeting their weak spots. Shortly after the skirmish, Windu took two Advanced Recon Force troopers, Razor and Stak, to Cazne to find the freedom fighters of Ryloth, after encountering a droid patrol they met up with Cham Syndulla, the leader of the resistance. After the leader of the resistance agreed with Senator Orn Free Taa to ally themselves with the Republic forces, the Syndulla and Windu came up with a plan to take the occupied city of Lessu. Mace Windu stowed away inside an MTT headed for the City, as they were crossing the bridge, however, they were detected by the Droids. The Jedi made a break for the end of the bridge while AT-RTs and AT-TEs along with the Ryloth Resistance provided cover fire from the ridge over-looking the bridge. After fighting off the droids, the force made its way across the bridge, the AT-RTs took out the Tank guard then made their way into the city. In the Battle of Kiros, AT-RTs were deployed by the 501st. These were later used by Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to find the bombs hidden around the city. After defeating the droids guarding each bomb, they managed to disarm them. Many AT-RTs of the 501st were deployed on Umbara when trying to capture the capital city. When beginning their assault on the surface, the walkers were launched from the back of LAAT/is. The walkers were ideal for the rough, uneven terrain of the planet, and because of their size could move through the thick forested areas with relative ease. However, they were no match for the hi-tech armaments of the Umbaran separatists, and were easy pickings for the likes of the Umbaran hover tank. The were also used during the Battle of Rishi. As with the Umbaran Campaign, great numbers of these walkers were deployed for Battle of Kashyyyk, and were later used in an attempt to track down Jedi Master Yoda following the execution of Order 66. They also saw action on Outer Rim planets such as the conflicts on Utapau and Mygeeto. These light-weight walkers would also be utilized in the attack on the Jedi Temple. Over a year later, during an attempt by ex-Jedi Fy-Tor-Ana and Ferus Olin to retrieve a cache of lightsabers from the occupied Temple, AT-RTs would back up teams of stormtroopers that were hunting them. However, it appeared that the AT-RT was phased out in favor of the AT-ST. Elite Imperial units like Lightning Squadron continued to utilize their AT-RTs during the Galactic Civil War. Modified AT-RTs were also utilized by the Rebel Alliance and fringe groups. Many of these walkers were painted with camouflage to better blend in with their surroundings. A floodlight often replaced the repeating blaster cannon, providing additional aid for the walker on night-time missions, but making the vehicle more vulnerable in the process. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Kuat Drive Yards All Terrain Recon Transport Type: Recon walker Scale: Walker Length: 3.2 meters tall Skill: Walker operation: AT-RT Crew: 1 Passengers: 0 Cargo Capacity: 60 kilograms Cover: 1/4 Availability: Restricted Cost: 40,000 (new), 24,000 (used) Consumables: 1 day Maneuverability: 3D Move: 25; 70 kmh Body Strength: 1D+2 Weapons: Repeating Blaster Cannon Fire Arc: Front Scale: Character Skill: Vehicle Blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 10-50/100/200 Damage: 3D Mortar Launcher Fire Arc: Front Scale: Speeder Skill: Vehicle Blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 10-50/80/160 Damage: 3D Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for the description of the AT-RT. Category:Vehicles